Dream Spectating
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Unpleasant awakenings don't always make you delusional. Sometimes they can clear your head. It sure clears Aang's head this time, anyway.


**A/N: Dumb plot bunnies won't leave me alone! Ehh, I'll get the _The Oracle_ when I get to it. I have to let my bad writing out somewhere, right? Flush out the crud here and put the good stuff in what you wanna read. Sound fair? ;)**

**Nah, I'm just tired and have no idea what I'm saying. Just ignore me. (Well, not this part) - R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Dream Spectating

The night was cool and refreshing, causing drowsiness to sweep over the quad of teens like an avalanche. They were all out like a light within minutes, but a certain flying lemur would have none of this 'sleep' business. He fancied himself by staying up late that night and catching bugs. Well, there were crickets late in the night, and occasionally fire flies, especially since they were in the Fire Nation, but those would do. A particular fire fly seemed to escape his grasp numerous times, but stayed close to the ground to taunt him. Momo was dead set on eating _this_ bug, now that he was quite annoyed at it's teasing antics.

The little white creature watched as the bug pulsed in the air and turned a yellow-blue color momentarily. It seemed to be a master at luring Momo from his pounce-ready stance. As Momo leaped into the air, he flung his front paws ahead of him and spun to land on his back with the insect in his grasp. He landed on something lumpy, which just happened to be a dozing Katara. She shot up from her sleeping bag and instinctively rubbed her eyes.

"Momo?" she asked quitely, her voice groggy.

Momo looked at her with wide eyes but soon made his way near Appa where he enjoyed his midnight snack. The young waterbender that had been so rudely awakened, blinked at the lemur a few times, but then darted her eyes around camp.

Appa was sound asleep, quitely snoring the night away. Sokka, doing just the opposite and _loudly_ snoring the night away, was content and deep in his slumber. Very, very deep. Toph's earth tent was up, faint snores escaping from it as well. Finally, she laid her eyes on Aang. He was lying on his side near Appa. He looked so peaceful and tranquil. He didn't even snore.

Katara, for reasons unknown to her, made her way over to Aang and sat down. She'd watched him sleep after the incident with Azula almost every night until he had awoken. She stopped that habit ever since then, but wasn't sure why. While Aang slumbered, it seemed so innocent, so nice and calming. It made her feel safe.

She watched the boy with affectionate eyes as his chest rose and fell. He mumbled something incoherent, but suddenly was talking aloud.

"I _do_ know..." she heard him say. Now intrigued, her eyes narrowed as if it'd help her hear him better.

"I will never leave... but I know." His voice was soothing and sharp at the same time, like he was trying to make a point.

"I will never let go. I refuse," he said, the last part barely audible. Katara leaned a bit closer without even noticing.

"Promise?" he asked someone softly in his dream.

Katara almost fell on Aang as she bent forward, so she decided to lay down next to him and prop herself up with her elbow.

There was a pause and suddenly, Aang's mouth curled to a smirk.

"Baby, you're my forever girl."

Katara took in the words and stared at the young airbender. Then, after they processed in her head, she began to laugh. Loudly.

Aang stirred in his sleep and she clasped her hand over her mouth. It didn't seem to help since Aang's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the waterbender less than a few feet from him.

"Katara..." he said, almost blissfully.

Katara's cheeks flooded with color and she knew it was too late to back out now. She thought about jumping up or rolling on her back, anything to make this less awkward, but instead found her body couldn't move. She lay on the ground, staring at the Avatar with deep red cheeks and she was frozen.

"Katara?" he said again, making it a question. His eyes widened when he realized what he was seeing was real.

She inhaled sharply.

"S-sorry," she managed, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He had a look of confusion on his face.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, the concern in his voice not matching his expression.

Katara still couldn't move.

"Momo er... woke me and you were... talking in your sleep," she confessed, failing at not making it seem creepy.

"Oh... what did you hear?"

Katara laughed inwardly, now slightly anxious to know who this girl was.

"Who's this 'forever girl'?" she asked, trying her best to keep the jealousy from her voice.

He blinked several times at her and rubbed his eyes again.

"What... what are you talking about?" he laughed and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrasment.

"Well to quote your words exactly, I believe it was 'Baby, you're my forever girl'," she replied using air quotes, "Remember having a dream like that?"

"I'm not sure..."

She sat upright to match his stance.

"Well, is there anyone you would say that to?" she asked, even surprising herself at her openness.

"We're best friends, right?" he asked, answering her unanswered question with a question of his own.

Katara glanced at the ground and then back at Aang again.

"Yeah. You know that."

He smiled.

"I _do_ know. And it'll always be that way, right?"

"Of course, Aang. I'm never going to leave you."

The airbender's smile turned into a smirk. She just gazed at him.

"Promise?"

She found herself smiling along with him and nodded.

"We'll be together. Always and forever. Now stop changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. Katara... _you're_ my forever girl."

She stared at him and opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

"I love you," Aang said suddenly.

"I love you, too," she replied as if on que. Like she was trained to say it.

He shook his head.

"No. I really love you. I'm in love with you. I don't know why I haven't been able to say this before... but it feels... good. Right."

Her expression turned into a smile again.

"I know what you meant, silly," she said, her smile turning into a smirk as his did previously. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

Aang's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Wait. That's it? You're just going to say it right like that? I expected it to be a little more... dramatic."

"What do you want from me? This?" and with that she leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss.

As Katara pulled away he felt lightheaded.

"That was... nice... but no, not really."

She giggled.

"So this favor?" Aang questioned.

"Oh... yeah... well, I was thinking... it's pretty cold tonight, and I've been having some bad dreams lately..."

She looked away but soon gave him a sideways glance. He nodded for her to continue.

"Maybe you could do the honors of being my sleeping partner?"

Aang swallowed hard, but choked as it went down.

"What?" he asked while he recovered from his self inflicted suffocation.

"You heard me."


End file.
